Trouble
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: En la vida hay ocasiones en las que debes saber cuándo es bueno huir, y cuándo quedarse. KidxLaw


Caminaba sin detenerse a mirar todos los nombres que le rodeaban y se quedaban atrás a medida que avanzaba. Ya conocía demasiado bien ese lugar como para fijarse por donde iba.

Otra vez ese sitio, dos años después.

En cuanto llegó a su destino se sentó en la hierva, el frío del invierno rodeándole, y sintió como su ropa se humedecía con el rocío matutino del césped donde estaba, pero poco le importaba, además de que siempre le gustaba ir temprano, cuando sabía que no habría nadie en el lugar, pues pocas personas se atrevían a salir cuando el aire helaba hasta los huesos. Encendió un cigarrillo y, dejándolo sobre la piedra, lo vio consumirse antes de encender uno para sí mismo y fumarlo perezosamente, aquella era una costumbre que le había quedado desde hacía tiempo, gracias a la persona que ahora tenía enfrente.

La verdad era que desde que había encontrado al pelirrojo su vida se había vuelto un poco más complicada. Amaba mucho a ese estúpido muchacho, pero no podía negar que a veces no podía seguir el ritmo de sus problemas, y el que ese mocoso a penas cooperará y se dejara llevar por sus deseos era algo que le molestaba, aunque ya había comenzado a cansarse de pelear la misma batalla una y otra vez sin siquiera ver la posibilidad de finalizar la guerra, incluso cuando ya había pasado tanto tiempo. Y ahí estaba él, intentando de nuevo levantar una bandera blanca para acabar con todo aquello, pero odiaba tanto como amaba al que le había dejado en ese estado, y que ahora estaba descansando, ajeno a todo lo que había dejado a su paso.

Encontró al menor en un pequeño supermercado, era tarde y sus ojos se toparon de frente con esos orbes ámbar, que bien podrían ser del mismísimo demonio hecho humano. Las diferencias entre ellos quedaron claras desde el primer momento, Law compraba algunos comestibles y mucho café, mientras que el chico sólo llevaba cerveza y cigarrillos. Tal vez debió pasar por alto a ese muchacho en ese momento, tal vez no debió de ceder a esa sonrisa de suficiencia que pareció retarle y a la que contesto con su acostumbrada mueca sarcástica. El sólo aspecto del pelirrojo debió ser suficiente para que supiera que debía alejarse, pero no se pondría a juzgar cuando él mismo bien podría estar en cualquier callejón inyectándose algo, con ese cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y los dos pendientes adornando cada una sus orejas, incluso al menor le había hecho gracia el que le dijera que era un médico que trabajaba en uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad.

Fueron cerca de cuatro años en que intentó arreglar todas esas cosas que no le correspondían, en que trato de restaurar lo roto de aquel muchacho. Sus mundos eran muy diferentes, nunca se hubieran topado si no hubiera sido porque había salido tarde del trabajo y no tenía más que ir a esa puñetera tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas para conseguir algo de cenar y un poco de café.

No sabía mucho de la vida del pelirrojo, éste nunca solía hablar de ello y él no hacía preguntas innecesarias, todo lo que sabía era que ese huraño muchacho había sufrido abuso físico y psicológico cuando era pequeño, que huyó de casa a los catorce años y que sobrevivió en peleas clandestinas, razón por la cual su bien formado cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, y él amaba todo ese de ese chico, incluso su violento temperamento, su mal humor y sus gruñidos cuando algo le molestaba. Lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que bajo toda esa apariencia el menor sólo buscaba amor, y aunque en aquella casa tenía cariño de sobra, una vida de adicciones no se haría a un lado tan fácil. A pesar de todo lo que intentó no pudo retenerle, y al final estaba tan cansado que sólo le dejó para que siguiera con su camino, dolía, pero no podía quitar todo lo que el pelirrojo era, y ya sólo esperaba. Era por eso que estaba ahí, porque no sabía si había sido demasiado débil, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto al dejarle ir. Por eso ahora miraba la piedra que tenía delante, y sólo podía acariciar las letras grabadas que formaban un nombre que significaba el mundo para él.

 _Eustass Kid_

Rehabilitaciones, viajes, retiros, medicamento. Tantas cosas y nada había funcionado, Kid mejoraba por un tiempo y al final siempre volvía a lo mismo, siempre regresaba al lugar de donde había salido y Law pisaba los más oscuros rincones de la ciudad sólo para encontrarle, para volver a casa con él, un chico de veinte años que se ponía un poco irritable cuando le arruinaban la fiesta. No iba a mentir, muchas veces sólo esperaba que algún día su teléfono sonara y fuera alguien diciéndole que habían encontrado el cuerpo de su novio, ya sea muerto por sobredosis o porque alguien lo asesinó. Y aunque ciertamente Kid había vuelto una realidad esos pensamientos, las circunstancias fueron un poco diferentes, aunque él no tenía muy claro qué pasó, y ya no tenía fuerza para seguir dando vueltas al tema.

…

Aquella noche el menor miraba el cielo mientras daba otra calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos, movía con impaciencia sus pies y trataba de serenarse, dejando que el frío viento le golpeara como si así pudiera llevarse sus nervios. La ansiedad le estaba invadiendo de nuevo y no podía detenerla, tenía que resistir, había prometido que pasaría la noche en calma mientras Law hacía guardia en el hospital.

-Maldita sea-dijo para sí mientras sentía sus venas escocer y su convicción irse al carajo.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso antes de volver a entrar a la casa. Miro en la pequeña pizarra que estaba junto a la entrada la nota que su novio había dejado.

 _Tengo turno en el hospital, volveré en la mañana. La cena está en el refrigerador._

 _Te amo_

Esas dos ultimas palabras eran las que más pesaban en su conciencia, las que le rogaban que no saliera, que se quedara en casa y comiera lo que su moreno había dejado para él y después se fuera a la cama, pero la costumbre es fuerte y su necesidad era demasiada. Sólo una última vez, no lo volvería a hacer y Law ni siquiera tenía que enterarse, podía ir y volver rápidamente, no perdería el control, solo iría por un poco.

Luego de convencerse de que sus acciones no estaban equivocadas y que después de eso no volvería a aquel lugar se dirigió a su habitación. Tomó una chaqueta negra con afelpado rojo oscuro en el gorro, apago el celular y busco las llaves de la casa. Al salir ignoro la fotografía enmarcada de él junto a su ojeroso novio. Intentaba convencerse de que podía engañar al mayor, pero muy en el fondo sabía que se estaba equivocando, que estaba traicionando la confianza que se le había brindado, pero es que era tan malditamente difícil contenerse, y una probadita más no le haría daño a nadie. Camino a la cocina y saco el último cajón del mueble destinado a guardar algunos platos y cubiertos, ese en que guardaban algunas herramientas como desarmadores, un martillo, clavos y cosas por el estilo, sacó algunas de las cosas y busco un pequeño agujero en la madera del fondo de donde tomó un rollo de billetes de alta denominación. Su novio y él solían ahorrar un poco, pero había una parte de su sueldo que él apartaba y guardaba para alguna emergencia, y esa era una de ellas.

Salió de la casa y puso seguro a la puerta antes de subir a su motocicleta y adentrarse en las solitarias calles. Era casi la una de la mañana y la noche fría le recibía con un viento que le hacía doler las mejillas, pero no importaba, pronto llegaría a su destino.

Eustass Kid se detuvo frente a un edificio con muy mala pinta. Parecía ser un motel barato con grietas en las paredes y a penas algunos rastros de pintura. El lugar en donde se encontraba aquella deprimente estructura tampoco era mucho mejor. Una sensación de familiaridad le recorrió y bajó del vehículo, no le preocupaba que pudieran robarle pues en aquella zona le conocían demasiado bien como para intentar algo. Se adentró en el edificio, que en el interior era oscuro y a penas iluminado por algunos bombillos y luces de colores, y saludo a algunas de las personas que estaban en el lugar con un movimiento de cabeza, siempre manteniendo su expresión seria e intimidante. Era bueno volver a donde pertenecía.

Encontró a algunos de sus viejos amigos y comenzó con un cigarrillo.

El alcohol, la mariguana y la cocaina se sumaron a la fiesta. Sintió como la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo luego de algunas líneas del blanco polvo y comenzaba a sentirse feliz de nuevo. Durante un segundo la imagen del ojeroso cruzó por su mente, y como si blasfemara contra ella bebió un largo trago de cerveza, pidiéndole perdón a Law en silencio y con una burlona sonrisa. Le amaba, él le había sacado de ese lugar, pero a fin de cuentas siempre pertenecería a allí, ese era él, un drogadicto que no podría salir de aquella situación por más terapias y rehabilitaciones que el moreno le brindara. Si le quería así que alegría, y si no entonces no tenían nada más que hacer juntos.

Sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar y se sentía eufórico. Se alejó de sus amigos y recorrió el recinto. Sus ojos de fiera encontraron lo que buscaban y se acercó a un chico de buen aspecto, tal vez un par de años menor, y que parecía estar incluso más drogado que él por la manera en que le miraba y jugueteaba con su lengua alrededor de sus labios. Kid le dio una de sus desquiciadas sonrisas y se acercó. Sin duda era un tipo nuevo por aquellos lares, y él sería el primero en darle la bienvenida.

No tardaron en llegar a una habitación sin ventanas en aquel lugar, un olor a aromatizante reinaba en el ambiente y una rápida limpieza se adivinaba, pues seguro ellos no eran la primera pareja en ocuparla aquella noche, pero qué más daba, él estaba ahí para follar, no para tener una velada romántica y disfrutar del entorno.

El tipo sólo le miraba con deseo y el pelirrojo sonrío. No tenía ganas de andarse con rodeos así que hizo que eso acompañante se pudiera de rodillas y se apresuró a desabrochar su pantalón, liberando después su más que lista elección. Tomo al chico por el cabello y le obligó a introducir su miembro en su boca, sabía que estaba muy bien dotado y que probablemente ese mocoso ni siquiera podría engullirlo sin sentir arcadas, pero poco le importaba que el tipo casi estuviera rogando por aire, él solo quería placer. Luego de un rato, en que su compañero pareció darse cuenta de en qué se había metido, hizo que el chico se pusiera de pie y lo hizo inclinarse sobre uno de los muebles que estaban junto a la puerta, no tenía tiempo de llegar a la cama. Estiró la mano hasta una pecera de vidrio que estaba llena de preservativos. Tal vez podría sentirse un poco perdido por la droga y el alcohol, pero sabía que a Law no le haría ni puta gracia el saberse con alguna enfermedad y no dudaría de quién era la culpa, además, le amaba demasiado como para hacerle algo así.

Casi arranco la ropa al desafortunado chico que temblaba un poco ante el miedo, y Kid sonreía como un desquiciado. Aquel niñato hacía bien en sentirse asustado, y esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente drogado como para no sentir lo que se avecinaba.

Encendió otro cigarrillo, y sin la más mínima consideración el pelirrojo solo uso un poco de saliva para lubricar su miembro y sin más comenzó a penetrar al chico, quien dio un alarido de dolor que fue rápidamente silenciado por una de las pálidas manos de su acompañante. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro a medida que Kid le embestía sin piedad. El mayor jadeaba mientras seguía reprimiendo las quejas del chico y mordió con fuerza el hombro de éste. Unos minutos después sintió la liberación llegar en forma de un orgasmo. Por fin soltó el cuerpo del muchacho, quien se desplomó en el suelo y parecía inconsciente, incluso quizás estaba muerto, pero qué más daba. Retiro de su miembro el preservativo que estaba cubierto de sangre y lo arrojó al bote de la basura antes de acomodar su ropa y salir de ahí, no sin antes apagar la colilla del cigarro en la espalda de aquel inerte cuerpo. No sabía qué hora era, pero no podía llevar más de un par de horas desde que salió de casa, así que decidió volver con sus amigos un rato más antes de regresar con Law.

La verdad era que casi amanecía, y un moreno joven se acercaba a su casa mientras bostezaba. Trafalgar Law estaba prácticamente molido. Había sido una noche muy ajetreada en el hospital, y ahora sólo quería llegar a casa y darse un baño rápido antes de dormir, con suerte Kid todavía seguiría en la cama y podría descansar a su lado un rato antes de que el pelirrojo tuviera que irse a trabajar.

Al llegar a la puerta de su residencia se sorprendió al notar que la esta tenía el seguro puesto. Un mal presentimiento le invadió y dio un suspiro antes de sacar sus llaves y abrir. No quería adelantarse a nada, pero sabía muy bien qué significaba aquello y sus ganas de dormir se fueron al demonio.

Entro a la casa y dejó sus cosas en la mesa del comedor; no se sorprendió al ver el celular de su novio sobre la mesa y una punzada de dolor le pincho el corazón, pero no cambio su inexpresivo rostro. La única razón porque la puerta estuviera asegurada y ese celular descansara ahí era porque de nuevo Kid había decidido jugar al escondite, aunque él ya sabía dónde encontrarle. Sin embargo, aquella vez no iría a buscarle, sólo se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de café y se metió a la ducha, otra noche sin dormir, sólo esperando a ese idiota, pidiendo silenciosamente porque volviera a casa, como tantas otras noches.

Luego de algunas tazas del negro líquido y de reposar en uno de los sofás de la sala por un rato decidió que sería mejor volver al trabajo, no sabía que haría con su novio, pero tal vez ya iba siendo hora de soltar todo aquello. Estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa cuando escuchó la puerta principal ser bruscamente abierta. No se apresuró, no corrió al encuentro del pelirrojo, ni siquiera puso expresión alguna. Salió de la habitación y por un segundo miró al chico, que estaba parado en el comedor y le miraba con los ojos vidriosos, era claro que estaba drogado, incluso quizá un poco molesto, como siempre que consumía toda esa mierda. Sin hablar se dirigió a la mesa del comedor para tomar sus cosas, pero Kid le sostuvo por el brazo con un brusco movimiento, Law ni siquiera se inmutó. El pelirrojo apretaba cada vez más el agarre y el moreno se liberó de un rápido movimiento, en ningún momento posó sus grises orbes en él.

-Es la última vez, lo prometo-dijo el menor, de nuevo la misma promesa.

El ojeroso sólo rio sin ganas y tomó sus cosas para salir lo más pronto posible. Sólo se detuvo cuando de nuevo fue detenido por el menor, que parecía un poco más furioso y le hacía daño apretando tan fuerte su muñeca.

-Quédate-le pidió con voz suplicante, a pesar de que sus ambarinos ojos daban miedo con esa mirada que rayaba en la locura.

-No todos podemos perder el tiempo, Eustass-ya-contestó Law con una mueca burlona-y yo no soy tu niñera.

-No volverá a pasar, fueron sólo algunas cervezas.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta.

-Ya no quiero tu vida de mierda-le espetó antes de comenzar a caminar.

Aquella acción terminó de romper al pelirrojo. Tomó por el cabello al mayor y tiró de él para hacerle volver y mirarle, Law sólo pudo retroceder y a duras penas se mantuvo de pie, pero su precario equilibrio cedió cuando el puño de Kid se estrelló de lleno contra su mejilla, haciéndole caer, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. En cuanto el aturdimiento pasó se recargó sobre sus codos y el sabor de la sangre llenaba su boca, mientras el líquido carmín bajaba por su barbilla. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada miró al pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda al sorprendido chico que le miraba como si no pudiera comprender que acababa de hacer.

-Trafalgar-le llamó Kid-perdón, perdóname.

Law dio un hondo suspiro y con el dorso de su diestra limpió un poco de la sangre que salía de su boca.

-Yo cambiaré, lo prometo. No volverá a pasar-le aseguró el menor con voz suplicante mientras daba un paso hacia su novio.

Como si el pelinegro adivinara sus movimientos sólo levanto su mano manchada con su sangre y Kid se detuvo, como un perro que obedece a la perfección cada seña de su amo. Law fue hasta el baño y permaneció ahí mientras el pelirrojo se sentía al borde de la histeria. De nuevo había perdido.

Despreciándose, tomó las llaves de la motocicleta y salió a toda prisa de la casa, el moreno limpiaba la comisura de sus labios y ponía una pequeña toalla húmeda sobre su dolida mejilla mientras escuchaba el portazo y el sonido del motor del vehículo. No le seguiría, no le pediría que se quedara, no le llamaría como un desesperado sólo para saber que estaba bien, no le rogaría que volviera a casa. Tal vez después Kid regresaría, igual que tantas otras veces. Pero ese día fue diferente, ese día el pelirrojo no volvió para implorarle perdón, no volvió a prometerle que se mantendría sobrio, no volvió para arreglar las cosas con otra noche de sexo.

…

En su estado de locura Eustass Kid manejó por la ciudad a toda velocidad, no le importaba si iba en contra de los autos o si estaba por atropellar a alguien. Todo lo que le recorría era la desesperación de saber que Law se iría, que le dejaría igual que todas las personas que se habían cruzado en su vida desde que tenía memoria. Ante la idea de saberse solo de nuevo no se percató de que un camión iba directo hacía él, no escuchó nada y todo pasó demasiado rápido. Se impacto de frente contra el pesado vehículo y murió sin siquiera percatarse de nada. Aquella mañana el ojeroso recibió una llamada del hospital, alguien le explicaba que hubo un accidente en las afueras de la ciudad, y que la víctima era cierto idiota que le acababa de dejar un moretón en la cara.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus grises ojos, pero no hubo dramas, no despreció lo que acababa de suceder ni maldecía al chico por ser tan estúpido. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la estación de policía para recoger el cuerpo de Kid y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

El funeral fue sombrío y hubo pocas personas en él, la mayoría amigos del pelirrojo, esa maldita gente que nunca hizo nada por ayudarle a salir del hoyo donde estaba y que ahora estaba ahí, sufriendo porque su estúpido amigo se había matado por conducir cuando su cabeza estaba más llena de droga y alcohol que de materia gris. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Era consciente de que había hecho de todo con tal de ayudar a Kid, pero ¿pudo haber hecho más? ¿Debió seguir luchando en lugar de encerrarse en el baño y dejar que el menor se fuera? Preguntas como esas rondaban su mente cuando estaba sentado frente a esa lápida, ese lugar que nadie visitaba salvo él, pues el pelirrojo no tenía a nadie, y la única persona que estuvo a su lado había decidido abandonarle en el último momento.

Ahora acompañaba sus días con cigarrillos de la misma marca que Kid solía fumar, incluso bebía algunas cervezas a pesar de que siempre había repudiado el alcohol. Eso era una de las tres cosas que había guardado de sus años con ese desastre de persona; algunos vicios que le hacían sentir un poco más cerca de él. Todas las cosas del pelirrojo habían sido quemadas en su patio trasero algunas semanas después del funeral. Su ropa, sus discos, las botellas de la primera vez que bebieron juntos, un poco de droga y sus fotografías.

Las únicas cosas que guardó eran esa afición a perderse en un poco de alcohol y tabaco, una camisa que Kid había usado una sola vez en que fueron a una boda formal y con la que se veía tan jodidamente bien que esa noche no durmieron por haberla pasado estrenando cada lugar de la casa en que no habían follado, y una fotografía del pelirrojo caminando en una playa a la que habían ido para celebrar que se había mantenido sobrio por dos meses. Ese fue el mayor tiempo en que el menor pudo mantenerse lejos de ese mundo que Law tanto odiaba, y que al final había terminado por quitárselo. Ya no tenía esos ojos de bestia que eran tan espectaculares con ese tono ámbar que tenía pequeños toques de rojo, no volvería a besar cada una de las cicatrices que hacían más maravillosa esa pálida piel sobre la que tantas veces había culminado sus deseos, y ya no escucharía más esa profunda voz que le erizaba la piel al pronunciar su nombre.

Se levantó para volver a casa, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la tumba y sonreír con un poco de desdén, justo como cuando se habían conocido.


End file.
